


Drive

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Birthday, Car Chase, M/M, meet ugly, surprise birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Prompt: "You were chased by Aurors, got into my car and said 'Drive'"





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [udderlymoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/udderlymoo/gifts).



“Drive!” Neville shouted as he ran from the phone booth down the street. Draco saw him in his rear view mirror and unlocked the door.

“Neville?” Draco'd been waiting for Neville to come back from the Auror office so that they could go down to the pub as they usually did on Fridays. But, when the man pulled open Draco’s car door and slid himself in, he was assaulted by his wild appearance. His hair was a frizzy mess and his eyes blinked rapidly as he shot worried looks behind him, towards the red telephone booth behind them.

Draco’s nostrils flared and he began rummaging around for his keys. “Damn it, Longbottom! What the fuck did you do now?” He jammed his key into the car and struggled to get it going. The engine groaned, but they didn't move.

“Aurors, they're trailing me!” Neville said. “I- it was the plant- the vine that I gave to Ron as an anniversary present? It went wild and destroyed the offices- can't this car move?”

“It's old, you git! And I'm not the one who got the Aurors hot on my trail!

Neville cried, “I didn't mean to! I swear!”

A bright red flash hit the back of the car and propelled them forward three feet. The two turned around very slowly to see Harry Potter brandishing his wand like a maniac, another curse on the tip of his tongue.

“Are they even allowed to do that?”

“Of course they are, they’ll be the only ones getting themselves into trouble! God damn you Longbottom!”

Draco pressed his foot into the accelerator and sped off, barely paying attention to where he went.

“Is he supposed to be your friend? Maybe calling Potter mine is a bit of stretch, but yours? He just cursed the car!”

“Not the time Draco!”

The car sped down the street and took several close turns, sending the people on the sidewalk falling backwards, until they finally heard a siren behind them.

A police car slid into their rear view mirror, with Ron Weasley at the wheel.

“Bloody hell,” Neville's jaw dropped. “Turn left quick!”

The man headed his instructions and veered sharply.

“Next right! Down that street! Past the bakery!” Neville continued shouting directions until they came across a short alley and ducked inside.

Suddenly, the sound of the sirens dulled and Draco pried his hands off the wheel. “Get out of the car, quick,” he hissed.

The two fell out just as the car caught up with them and the siren shrieked on the adjacent street. Draco pulled the man away from the car and against him, along the alley wall. Their chests heaved with heavy breaths.

When it had quieted again, Neville whispered, “You've got dirt in your hair.”

Draco pushed Neville back and purposely held his hands clenched at his sides as he scowled. “Thanks so much for that evaluation, Longbottom, but what the fuck are we supposed to do now?”

“Relax, I think I know where we are- come on.” Neville walked towards the side door of the building. The lock was unclasped.

“We can't just go waltzing in places, Longbottom!” Draco called out in a muted shout as Neville didn't heed his warning and opened the door without reservation.

Neville waved the man’s words off. “I know what I'm doing, trust me.”

Neville let himself into the building and Draco dragged a hand down his face. “I swear if I end up in Azkaban because of this man. If it was anyone else's I'd have bloody murdered them.”

Draco peeked into the doorway to see nothing but dark. “Neville?” he hissed, the word echoing off the far walls and high ceilings. “Where the bloody hell did you go?”

Draco stepped into the building with slow cautious steps, and the door slammed shut behind him. He leapt forward and brandished his wand. “What the fuck!”

The lights flashed on, blinding him momentarily, as shrill voices shouted, “Happy Birthday!” 

Draco nearly fell over as a small crowd of his so-called ‘friends’ appeared around him, hands full of party-poppers and noise-makers as confetti rained down. He found himself in the center of a brightly lit bar- Winnie’s. He vaguely remembered Neville telling him about the new bar opening on 5th; now he wished he'd listened to the hints he'd given him, but hindsight.

A clothed tabled against the opposite wall held a large, triple tier cake with rainbow frosting practically dropping off of it.

“Wh- this was a joke?!” 

“No, it was a surprise party.” Neville was standing in front of him, and he scratched his neck awkwardly. “I thought that at least was obvious.”

Draco socked him in the arm.

“Loosen up!” Blaise said from behind him, making him jump again. 

“Yeah Malfoy, loosen up a bit,” Ron said. He was standing beside him with a plate of mini pies in his hand that he was chomping down on.

Draco sputtered, “But you were just in that police car!”

“Yeah, that wasn't real either,” Harry chimed in, throwing an arm around Ron’s shoulders. “Had to obliviate quite a few muggles and hire some actors, but I think it was pretty impressive. Don't you?”

“Aw come on!” Blaise cried, “Can we finally start this party?”

Everyone around him screamed and Draco shoved his hands over his ears as music began blasting through the room. The heavy beat shook him to the bones.

“I'm sorry!” Neville looked sheepish as he held a hand to the back of neck, but Draco could barely hear him. 

“What?”

Neville shook his head and pulled Draco to a quieter corner of the club. “I'm sorry, that is if you don't like the party. I probably should have got some kind of assent from you- sorry.”

Draco chuckled and shook his head. “Neville it's wonderful, don't be sorry. Crazy, but wonderful. I mean you could have found a better way to get me here.”

“Ah, but there'd be no fun in that.”

Draco’s arms found their way around Neville’s waist, he blushed. “You're mad, you know? But it's been a while since someone has done something this nice for me. I guess what I mean to say is ‘thank you’.”

Neville gulped. “Anytime.”

Draco leaned over and pressed their lips together; Neville sighed and leaned into him, smiling through the kiss. Their bodies fit comfortably together and small moans fell from their mouths.

Resounding screams broke them apart as their friends cheered them on.

“It's about time!” someone shouted.

Draco laughed. “You're lucky I love you, because you're bloody mad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this and if you did please leave a kudos and a little comment below, it will be greatly appreciated! (What you liked, thought was funny, hated- actually no. Please don't ruin my self-esteem...)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
